Thomas Packston
Thomas Packston is a character in Epic Clash. Profile Backstory Thomas Packston, age 24, was born on June 8th, 2417 aboard Cosmand City, the third-largest city-ship in the Human Federation. Unfortunately, a slight gene defect had leaked past the health filters. He was healthy enough physically, but mentally, he was extremely unusual. Typically, Multiple Personality Disorder occurs due to emotional trauma, and the symptoms of that are well-known and easily treatable. This new variety, designated Packston Syndrome, was immune to all medical and psychiatric treatments known to man. Doctors, do what they might, could not merge Thomas' four personalities back into one. (Later, the doctors would realize that, since he had been born as four people, there was no single Thomas to merge into- each was its own unique individual.) There was one thing that could be done, however; by combining modern technology with a few ancient techniques from the early 2100's, they managed to at least achieve mental communication between the personalities. And so Thomas Packston was able to leave a semi-normal life- or rather, Eric, Greg, Bern, and Walt were able to. They got an education, grew up, and got a job maintaining Sector 141's data servers. One day, though, he didn't show up for his shift. He is presumed dead. Personality 4 of them. *Eric is the most sociable personality. He handles people the best, and is generally the one in control when dealing with others. *Greg is calm and rational. He's got a nearly photographic memory and can solve equations mentally. He deals with facts and reason, and very rarely gets emotional. *Bern is the polar opposite of Greg- his emotions control him. He is brash and reckless, and he gets annoyed very quickly and angry not long after. *Walt is the most physically skilled. He is skilled in several different martial arts and is extremely dexterous. Physical Description Thomas is rather ordinary-looking. He has shortish brown hair, a plain face, and is average height. In short, he's exactly the kind of person you'd ignore completely in a crowd. He usually wears a pair of blue jeans and a plain, dark-grey hoodie, which have come in and out of fashion repeatedly over the years. (The main difference being their functionality- they're lined with heating and cooling pads, and, when connected to a computer, the images on their surfaces can be changed. Currently, his hoodie is set to a logo for AIRLOCK, a popular vidshow, and a watch on the left forearm sleeve.) Depending on which personality is in control, Thomas' eyes and posture change. Eric typically stands fairly straight with his hands in front of him, and his eyes are grey. Greg has impeccable posture and stands with his hands clasped behind his back, and his eyes are brown. Bern's stance his fairly aggressive, and his eyes are a dark red. Walt's back is typically straight, but he never stands still; he'll always be pacing back and forth, fiddling with his hands, etc. His eyes are pale blue. Abilities In 2417, nobody really believes in the supernatural anymore. Everything that it covered was explained years ago. Of course, this doesn't mean that powers that would once be considered supernatural are simply gone. Now that we understand them, people can get gene therapy to be granted any number of special abilities. Thomas isn't terribly rich, so he bought a basic four-pack- Classical Element Control, which typically allows the user to manipulate the four classic elements in an area around them. His Packston Syndrome had an interesting interaction, though, which resulted in each personality being able to control a single element. Eric can control Wind, which allows him to move air, create sound waves in it, and so on. Greg has control over Earth, which includes soil, metals, clays, etc. Bern controls Fire, which includes not just flames but also light and electricity. Walt has Water, which is fairly self-explanatory. All of these abilities have a power proportional to distance, and their maximum ranges of effect are about five meters. Equipment In his pockets, Thomas has a smattering of junk, including a few pens, a kTap (think iPhone size + PC functionality), and a lockpick set (mostly used by Walt). In Epic Clash Development Though at first striving to win with the dubious at best rationality that four lives were worth more than one. He overcome this mentality and began to work with Spender to bring down The Overseer. Victory Of anyone so far he came the closest to actually killing his Grandmaster, because he totally did and the Overseer is really one hundred percent seriously dead. Either way his attempt to kill The Overseer killed Glere and he won. He requested that he was taken for All Stars exactly one year later to give himself time to prepare. Back in his world he managed to send out a Network message informing anyone that heard it about All Stars. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Epic Clash Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Magicians Category:Winners